Leah Valdez and The lightning thief
by Holly daughter of Hades
Summary: Leah Valdez, daughter of Hephaestus. Twin of Leo Valdez. She is 11 and she goes on Percy's quests. She can control fire. Warning langue is inappropriate in some pages. And I called her Ashlynn by accident. Oops. Please ignore.
1. Back ground Info

**Hello, dear readers. I am Holly. I have another story, but I kinda had to give up on it.** **I just didnt have time. Now, I do. So my character is Leah. Leah Valdez. S** **he has been at camp as long as Annabeth. She is a year younger than Annabeth. Her friends are the Stolls, Nico, Will, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson. She went on all of Percy's Quests. She ran away when she was 5 because she found out she was a demigod. She met Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth a year later. She has found her brother and talked to him when she was 9. But she hasn't seen him since she was 9 and she is now 11.**


	2. One more note before

we shall skip the musem. Grover had to go to camp to tell them he lost Percy. And Leah came with. N since someone asked if she can be percy's love intrest, she can be. I will just do Annabeth with some one. If you have a prefrence on who Annabeth dates, tell me.

-Holly. I promise, the next chapter shall be about her adventures. Also, I wont update alot. Coz I am a sixth grader who slacks off and does her work at last second, and ends up geting it late


	3. Leah is sick

**HERE IS THE STORY! BUT SORRY FOR ALL THE NOTES THOUGH.**

Grover is sooo lucky. Pain and simple. He gets to go out to the mortal world. And what do I get? To be stuck dealing with Dinoysus. Ugh. Dont get me wrong, Dinoysus is fine and shit like that, but he is not the best camp director. Hell! He is immortal but cant remeber anyones names but his kids, Chiron, and Me. I can remeber at least two from each cabin.

From the Zues cabin, cabin one.

Thalia (when she was alive.), Jason (who is roman. I know coz I met him once. After he hit me with a sword and took me to Camp Jupiter. Not realising I was Greek, before I told him. We still talk.) Thats it.

From the Hera cabin, cabin two.

No one.

From Poseidon cabin, cabin three

Percy Jackson (aka my bsopf (that means Best Son Of Poseidon Forever.) I may have slipped it out I am a demigod. And he is too. So than I gave him my number, and a sword. In the form of a pen.) Thats it.

From Demeter cabin, cabin four

Kait, Marranda, Justin, Levie.

From Ares cabin, cabin five.

Clairess, Anthony, Mark, Jackson (or he prefers Jack. So I obviouly call him Jack son. I always will go, "Hey Jack, son, you lost? Coz I dont think they alow idiots in the armmory." Despite that we are actually friends.)

From Athena Cabin, Cabin Six.

Annabeth, Anthony (again), Maclom, Jay

From Apollo cabin, cabin seven.

Will, Austian, Kayla, Karlie, Kirsstain, Jaz,

From Artemis Cabin, cabin eight.

Hunters, which inclued, Zöe, Pheobe, Clair,

Cabin Nine. My cabin, Heatphestas Cabin.

Me (name is Ashlynn), Jake Massion, Charlie 'Its beckendorf' Beckendorf, Neysa, Harley, Kriss, Jax, Jessie, A.J., Carlos, JJ, James. (Alot of J's.)

From Ten, or Aphrodite

Drew, Lacy, Mitchal, Selina

From 11, Hermes Cabin.

Luke, Connor, Travis, Destiany,

From Dinoysus cabin 12 (he is on the girl goddess cabins side. Lol)

Pollux, Castor, thats it.

Than there are thre Saytrs.

Grover, Tucker, Ryan

Than the Dryads,

Juniper, Apple, Syrup. Yummy. I want syrup now.

But anyways. So where were we? Hm... Ah, yes. Grover being lucky. And Dinoysus being forgetful, shockingly, not. So Grover gets to go out to the mortal world. But I am stuck Babysitting Dinoysus. At least I get payed twelve dracmas a day. And if there are new demi's, I get 24 to make sure he doesnt kill them. If they die. I get six dracmas for forgeting to tell him not to hurt them and none If I didnt stop Mr. D from killing. And if I joined I wouldnt get payed for the day. But he learn quickly when people ended up in the hospital wing coz I was mad. It happened, once. Poor Alex, (not. And I didnt get payed that day coz I helped and also help hid the body. Tucker found it and we got into trouble. Badly. Opps.) So here was how that day went.

 _ **Flashback to when Alex died.**_

 _I was angry at Chiron. He left me to deal with Dinoysus. Totes fine. But I was swining my sword around and he got a scar on his eye for coming close while it was swinging. So he got mad and told on me to Mr. D._

 _Mr. D was mad because he didnt care and Alex kept complaining. So than he went to Drew. Together they started a rumor. If I was mad at you, I would slice you up. So obviously, I got mad. In front of everyone at dinner. Oh well. I called him a bitch and such and he got mad. So he grabbed his sword and swung it at me. I fliped out of the way, and kicked Alex. Mr. D, who hated kids, had started to like me, so he was mad. Alex was his own kid. But Mr. D killed him with my help in the middle of the night. We had buried the body. The next day, they coulnt find Alex. So they sent search partys._

 _Tucker found him and dragged him back, dead. So Tucker had found it was me and Mr. D and told Chiron. I didnt get payed and Everyone was sick, hurt, on fire, crazy, broken, and/or scarred_ _because of it. Oops?_

 _ **End Flashback to when Alex died.**_

I groaned when someone pulled my blanket off. "Grover is coming tommrow." It was Harley. I sighed and swated at him. I hit him and I noticed his skin was warm against mine. And I was freezing, which should not happen, seeing as I can control fire. The only times I have been sick, it was always a cold. I stared at my hand, which was pale. Wow. _I am sick._ Were my thoughts as I felt my little brother stare at

Harleys P.O.V.

I ran over to Ashlynns bed and pulled off her blankets. "Grover is coming tommorrow!" The first thing I saw, Ash was a ghost. (Meaphor!*) She was never pale. But her normal color of skin, which was usally tan, was pale a a ghost. (Simile!*). Her chocolate almost black eyes had bags under them and she was cold when she swung her arm at me. _Sick!_ Was the one thought that ran through my nead as I stared at my older sister.

She rolled over and was bout to get up, but I shoved her down. I heard footsteps and looked up to see James standing there, staring at Ashlynn. "B-b-Beckendorf. Get him." She studdered out. James nodded and walked off. A few minutes later Beckendorf came down and stooped to her level.

"Are you ok? What hurts? Lynn, dont look at me like that. I am just worried bout you. Are you cold? Lynn?" She groaned at one of her big brother's nickname. And told him, "No, Do I like ok? Everywhere hurts Beck," She whispered, and shivered. She used her old nickname for him. The one from when she was five, going to be six the next day, and kept on answering. "I know, your worried. I am not cold, I am freezing. (I am sick while writing this. I have a cold, like Lynn.) Beck, it is so cold." He nodded and said camly, "Go. I have to watch her. Go get breakfast, and go tell Dinoysus she is gone for the day." She shivered and pulled herself, using Beckendorfs shoulder.

3rd Person P.O.V.

While the others left, Beckendorf and Ashlynn talk in hushed whispers, "Cold." "I know. Here. Better?" "Yeah. And I have plates and goblets that fill up with what ever you wish for. And you dont have to say anything. You just have to touch it." She whispered. He strainted up and said, "Where?" She hesated but turned around and pressed something. The wall slid to the side and revealed two plates and two goblets in a alcove. She grabbed a cup and suddenly there was something in there. I took a smell and smelt hot chocolate. She smiled and hannded him a cup. Ashlynn just drank from her cup thinking, ' _I hope I get better before tommorow._ ' While Beckendorf thought the same thing.

Ashlynn finished her hot chocolate and curled up on the bed, there was something heavy thrown over her. She peaked a eye open and saw she had a quilt on. And a fuzzy blanket. Beckendorf closed her eyes and slowly started to sing, Hall Of Fame by The Script. Even though it wasnt a bedtime song, I always fell asleep atthe same lines.

All day Ashlynn slept. She woke uo the next day, feeling great. (I wish it worked like that. Go to

sleep wake up, and get better.)

 **A/N: Hello. SIimile is a compairing two things using like or as. And Metaphor is comparing two things while not using like or as.**

 **And I am sick. And it sucks. So I wrote this chapter just coz I was wondering what I should right. Than I am all like, well duh, a chapter where she is sick! And we can even throw people from cabins in. There are a lot of OC's btw. Well. I am going to go and rest. Later peeps. And right now no one is going to fall in love with anyone. Not unless you compermise. Good day or days. Depends on how I feel. And I as soo cold. I am waring fuzzy socks, the wamrest P.J.s I have. A sweater. A short sleeve, and wait for it... A blanket I made. And I am still cold. Burr.**


	4. Oops

**I called her Ashlynn! Oops. Please ignore it** **And I feel better. So I will write a letter on how Grover comes to camp and how they go on this big adventur to find Percy. Yay.**

 **-Holly**


End file.
